


Floated Away

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung were childhood friends ever since the Park family moved next to them. Their friendship started to fade as they grew up.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so many grammar errors! I'll fix those soon

"Jaebum, come meet the Park family!"Jaebum's mother yelled from downstairs.

Jaebum grumbled as he lazily slides off his bed, he was in the middle of playing his video games and he was about beat his own high score. He slowly goes down the stairs to see a man and woman with a small young boy. 

"This is my son Jaebum. Jaebum say hi."

Jaebum waved and told them nice to meet you.

"They are the Park family, they moved in a week ago. This is Jinyoung , would you please take him to your room and play with him?"

Jaebum mentally sighs, he didn't want to play with people at the moment but he also didn't want to make his mother angry. So he simply nodded and tells Jinyoung to follow him. Jinyoung looks hesitant, he looks up at his mother, his mother gave him an encouraging smile. He excuses himself and heads up the stairs. 

Jaebum plops on his bed and Jinyoung settles on the floor. Jaebum could tell that trying to have a conversation with him is going to be difficult. But he tries anyway.

"How old are you?"

"..8."

"Oh so you are 2 years younger than me. Then you can call me hyung."

Jinyoung nods and just continues to play with the ripped pieces of carpet that were left on the floor. Jaebum sighs, he's not making progress with this boy. He grabs his video game and continues to play it. A couple minutes of playing , he hears a small voice.

"Can I play?"

Jaebum turns his head to see shy Jinyoung staring at him with big shiny eyes . He could tell from Jinyoung's brightened expression loves to play video games. Jaebum hands him his game console and leans in to watch him play. 

"Who's your favorite character?" Jaebum asks, keeping his eyes on the screen. He doesn't notice that Jinyoung is looking at him, admiring all his beautiful features. Jinyoung quickly adverts his eyes on the game before Jaebum notices.

"I-It would have to be Luigi."

"Really? Me too."

Shocked, Jaebum hangs his mouth open when Jinyoung beats his high score on the first try. They discuss about their favorite character and then drift off to other topics. Jaebum learned more things about Jinyoung and Jinyoung was getting more comfortable talking to Jaebum. Eventually Jinyoung had to go, which saddened him because he enjoyed playing with Jaebum. Jinyoung was about to go out the bedroom door when Jaebum said, "Let's play again tomorrow". Jinyoung smiled real big and nodded , he ran down the stairs. Jaebum could hear Jinyoung asks his parents if he could come back. Jaebum could get use to this kid.

 

"Hyung! We are going to be late for the bus!"

"Ugh! I'm coming!"

The both of them are now in middle school Jinyoung in 6th grade and Jaebum in 8th. They became best friends after a few weeks of having frequent play dates.They ride the bus together, do homework together, and hang out after school all the time. Jinyoung was upset when he discovered that he had no classes with Jaebum , he knew he was younger than him but he did have a slight chance of having Jaebum in the same gym class. Everyday Jaebum would wait for Jinyoung at his locker so they can walk to their bus together. But lately, Jaebum started getting closer to people his own age. After the 1st semester, it was rare for Jinyoung to find Jaebum eating at his locker. They still sit together on the bus, but Jaebum would text people instead talk to Jinyoung like they used to do in elementary school. Jinyoung didn't have a phone yet, because his parents thought he was still too young. So in the meantime, Jinyoung would enjoy the view outside and listen to the conversations of other kids.Today they had an assembly for all the grades, the principal was going to introduce a new system for bullying and wanted all students to attend the assembly.

"Hey hyung?"

Jaebum doesn't respond, all Jinyoung could hear was tapping on Jaebum's phone.

"Hyung." Jinyoung gave Jaebum a weak nudge to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"At the assembly, can you save me a spot?"

"Yeah , sure." Jaebum said as he continued to text his other friends, he doesn't know that this meant a lot to Jinyoung. Being able to see his best friend during the school day filled Jinyoung's hear with joy. 

Jinyoung couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.He couldn't wait for the assembly. It was end 5th period, the intercom announced, "All students report the gym." Jinyoung walked towards the gym, he didn't have anyone to sit with from his own grade. He didn't have any close friends like Jaebum. But Jinyoung didn't care, he needed one close friend which was Jaebum. He entered the gym , scanned through the bleachers to find Jaebum. He spotted him and headed towards him, "Hyung! I'm....here." He stopped midway to see that there was no room for him to sit. Jinyoung's whole face turned red , the students that heard him shout were looking at him. Jinyoung sat a few rows away from Jaebum, Jaebum didn't notice that Jinyoung was calling his name, he was busy talking to his other friends. Jinyoung told himself that it wasn't big deal , he can't always have Jaebum to himself. He took a deep breath in and turned his attention to the principal. Occasionally, glancing back to see if Jaebum was looking for him. But he never did.

All the students were dismissed to their busses and Jinyoung was the first one to get on his bus. He sat in a seat that could only fit one person, he wanted to make Jaebum notice that Jinyoung was a little hurt that he didn't save him a seat at the assembly. He saw Jaebum walking towards the bus with another boy named Mark . Jinyoung saw Jaebum laugh at something Mark said. Jealously rose up, he thought he could be the only one to make Jaebum smile like that. Jaebum had a perfect smile, on the other hand Jinyoung still had his braces on. He has to wait a year for his teeth get straightened. Jaebum gets on the bus and Mark gets on too. Jaebum walks straight pass Jinyoung and sits with Mark. Jinyoung would lie if he said that didn't hurt him a little. 

Jinyoung and Jaebum get off the bus with a few others, Mark gets off at different stop, which Jinyoung is thankful for. They walk side by side, Jaebum talks about funny stories at school, and Jinyoung truly laughs at them. Jaebum makes him feel happy even though he is the reason for making him upset. 

"Awh crap, I forgot to save you a seat at the assembly. I'm really sorry Jinyoung."

Jinyoung looked at his face, he saw guilt. Pure guilt. If he didn't love Jaebum as a friend he wouldn't forgive him.

"It's okay hyung, I had other friends to sit with."

"Oh really? That's great!" Jaebum smiled and Jinyoung smiled back. 

Jinyoung had to lie, he didn't want to seem like he was alone without Jaebum by his side.

 

A summer has passed and they were back in school. Jinyoung still in middle school while Jaebum moved to the high school as a 9th grader. Jaebum matured and went through puberty. His voice got deeper, his features sharpened, he has gotten more taller. Everyone knows that he is attractive even Jinyoung thinks so. Jinyoung met another person, Jackson. They became friends near the end of 6th grade and have gotten closer. But in Jinyoung's heart, Jaebum is still #1. Jaebum doesn't play with him any more, he goes out with his friends at restaurants and parties . Jinyoung knew he was being left behind that one day he went to a hang out with Jaebum. They were hanging out at a party and Jinyoung was the only one who was in middle school. He was treated like a child and he hated it. He joined Jaebum and his friends in a corner of room. They were talking about attractive girls and their asses and breasts. 

"Don't you think Nelly is hot, she looks so good in those leggings."

"You know she wears thongs and push up bras."

"Oh yea, I saw it one time during science class."

"Jaebum , I bet you could hit it off with her."

Jinyoung had no idea who this Nelly girl was, but if all the guys were drooling over her, then she must be beautiful. Mark and Jaebum were looking through her Instagram pictures, Jinyoung tried peek over their shoulders to see what she looked like. He didn't notice that he breathing down Jaebum's neck, Jaebum shoved him off , telling Jinyoung that it was annoying him. Jinyoung apologized and tried to make conversation, he was trying to communicate with Jaebum's friends but they all scowled at him. Mark looked down at Jinyoung like a peasant and then whispered something into Jaebum's ears. Jaebum nodded and took Jinyoung's arm and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Look Jinyoung, I need you to go home."

Of course, stubborn Jinyoung didn't want to leave, he wanted to spend more time with him.

"Why , I'm having fun here."

"Please, it's just that...my friends think you are too weird."

"Do you think so too, hyung?"

Jaebum didn't answer, he shifted his eyes away from him. Jinyoung was smart enough to know what that meant. He didn't need to be older, he didn't need to go through puberty, he didn't need talk about girls to know what Jaebum thinks of him. Jinyoung felt his eyes sting, he refused to cry in front of everyone they'll think worse of him . He didn't want to cry especially in front Jaebum. 

"I'll leave hyung. I get it, you don't want me here either."

"Wait, that's not what-"

Jinyoung didn't listen to the rest of sentence. If he did stayed to listen , Jaebum would apologize and Jinyoung would forgive. He always did.


	2. Farther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, sorry for not uploading in a long time

After that party, Jinyoung avoided his "friend" for a week. Jaebum tried to reach out to him and apologize to him but Jackson was there to sweep Jinyoung away from him. Eventually Jaebum stopped trying and forgot about him, and that put a dark empty hole in Jinyoung's heart. It was summer break and Jackson was constantly coming over to Jinyoung's house. The Wangs and the Parks have gotten closer, Jinyoung was cheering up when he noticed the happy atmosphere. Jackson and Jinyoung have became best friends, but there was still a tiny part of Jinyoung's heart that won't let go of the friend that he used to have. The two of them went through puberty, Jackson became more muscular and his acne disappeared. Jinyoung wasn't a scrawny little boy anymore, he grew taller and his braces were taken off. His handsome father always told him that he got the looks from him, Jinyoung just chuckled and shook his head. Jackson and Jinyoung were being invited to more partiers , and they rose up in the popularity scale. That didn't mean they could get girls, they are still awkward beans. They are now freshman in highschool, Jackson joined the fencing team and Jinyoung joined the soccer team. During the school days, Jaebum and Jinyoung would make eye contact, but Jinyoung would quickly break it. He didn't need to dwell on the past, the friendship has already been broken. Jinyoung would hear rumors of Jaebum having sex with girls, and doing drugs, but he didn't believe them. He didn't think that the Jaebum he knew would never do that. He didn't know that Jaebum has fallen into peer pressure and now can't escape the excitement that the bad actions give him. His parents already know of this but have given up on trying to change his ways. Jaebum's temper was always shirt, there was no point in arguing with him because he would always win. 

There was a party that a sophomore invited Jinyoung and Jackson to, they were excited to go since a lot of their friends were going to. They arived in their semi-casual outfits and headed for their group of friends. Everyone was having fun, a lot of jokes were made, Jinyoung was enjoying the moment but it was ruined the moment his eyes landed on Jaebum . He watched him have his hands around a girl's waist from behind and whispering into her ear. She giggled and leaned her body back against his . This was Jinyoung's first time seeing Jaebum in action, he always pictured him as the innocent 13 year old boy he knew a long time ago. Jackson noticed what he was looking and whispered into Jinyoung's ear , "Don't pay attention to him." Jinyoung tore his gaze away and nodded , paying attention to his friend who was in the middle of a joke. Jinyoung glanced back but he wasn't there anymore.

 

Two hours have passed and the host of the party decided to play truth or dare, a stupid but classic game. Jackson being a loud good quickly joined the game. But Jinyoung refused to join having a wrong feeling about it, Jackson understood and didn't pressure him into playing with him . Jinyoung watched from the couch to make sure Jackson doesn't do anything he'll regret, he isn't drunk it's just the excitement might get into him and blind him from his actions. Jinyoung noticed that the patio door was opened, to keep himself from looking like a lonely lozer , he got up to go close it, to make him look like he's occupied with something. He was about to close it when he was a group high schoolers passing a joint around, sitting around a campfire. He gasped when he saw Jaebum was in the circle , puffing out smoke out his mouth. So the rumors are true, the Jaebum he knew is different. He shouldn't be surprised if Jaebum doing this, he did get bad vibes from Mark but he never said anything, afraid he'd offend Jaebum. Jaebum saw Jinyoung at the door and called out to him "Jinyoung! Why don't you come and join us." Jinyoung quickly left the situation, "Shit. This is bad." He thought to himself. Jinyoung headed to the kitchen, not even seeing that Jaebum followed him. Jinyoung jumped when he saw him leaning on the countertop. "It's been a long time Jinyoungie." 

"It has."

"You have gotten handsome over the summer I see."

"Thank you." With that, Jinyoung tried to slip pass him without causing more trouble. He was pulled back by Jaebum and was tapped between his arms. 

"Not so fast, I've been trying to say sorry to about that time but that bastard wouldn't let me."

"His name is Jackson."

"Not important. We were friends for a long time, why did we stop talking."

Jinyoung huffed, he had enough of this already. "I don't know Jaebum, how about you ask yourself that." 

Jinyoung shoved Jaebum off of him and went to the livingroom , to take Jackson and leave. Jaebum grabbed his hand to stop him. Jinyoung turned back and saw the guilt in Jaebum's eyes. But he refused to see emotion in those dark eyes of his that he fell in love with a long time ago. That's right. In love. From the damn the start. Jaebum opened his mouth to say some stupid remark

"What happened to you?" Jinyoung interrupted.

Jaebum closed his mouth , dumbfounded. Jinyoung yanked his hand out from his grip and left the kitchen. Not looking back at the hurt expression on Jaebum's face.


	3. Keep it together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all to be honest Im always on ao3 reading fanfics on JJ project and Hide/Kaneki and completely FORGOT I had my own stories to update. So I apologise

Jinyoung rushed into the living and scanned the room for Jackson. His mind was just filled with fog, he couldn't think clearly, he wasn't drunk nor high. It's just Jaebum's touch is bringing up memories that Jinyoung has stored in the darkest place in his mind. He spotted Jackson talking to a girl, he walked over and grabbed Jackson's arm and headed out the door. 

"What the fuck Jinyoung, what happened?"

"I'll explain later, let's just go home I don't wanna be here."

Jackson stopped in his tracks, he grabbed Jinyoung by his shoulders and spun him around. Jinyoung tried to look any where but Jackson's eyes. Jackson could read him perfectly, with just one look into those brokenhearted eyes, he knew that Jaebum was involved into this. 

"Why can't he just leave you alone."

It didn't sound like a question, so Jinyoung chose not to answer. Hell, if it was question, he wouldn't even know the answer. Jaebum chose to be with those people and left Jinyoung, what is done is done. He doesn't need to apologise, Jinyoung has Jackson and Jaebum has Mark. 

 

Sophomore year has come, and Jinyoung has been becoming a well known student. He is an ace for the soccer team and he is smartest kid in his class. Teachers love him and so do the girls. Jackson always take the chance to yell out "that's my best friend!" every time makes a goal. Jackson has also been rising, he's not smartest, but he is very social, everyone loves him. The teachers may act like he's the biggest pain in the ass, but really they love the goofball who livens up the class. Jinyoung doesn't even glance at Jaebum anymore, but it's not the same for Jaebum. Jaebum stares at Jinyoung, hoping that Jinyoung would turn around and meet his eyes. Jaebum has become worse , constantly doing drugs and getting involved with girls older than him. He loves and hates sex at the time. He loves the thrill and the adrenaline that rushes in his body, but he hates because he can only imagine Jinyoung is under him, panting , moaning his name, begging for more and not some big breasted chocked who will get down on her knees for just anyone. He was excited when he learned that he had literacy class with Jinyoung, they sit on the opposite sides of the room , and act like they have never met before. Thankfully, Jackson is not in this class, so he doesn't block Jaebum's view of Jinyoung. 

Jaebum does regret letting go of Jinyoung, he wishes he could turn back time and fix everything. He got angry with himself when he thought of all the things his stupidity let him do. He wants to apologise to Jinyoung from the bottom of his heart, but Jinyoung won't even look his way. He knows Jinyoung's opinion of him changed completely. If only Jaebum could reach out to him , beg for him to forgive him. He cried himself to sleep one night, when he thought about Jinyoung's smile and how it would light up the room, Jinyoung's laugh , and how it would make Jaebum's stomach glitter with butterflies, Jinyoung's eyes , his precious brown eyes and how they would only look at Jaebum and no one else. He realized how in love he was with Jinyoung, but with parents and his friends telling him that faggots will always be treated like shit, he decided to lock his feelings away. He learned that he shouldn't give a fuck about what people thought of him but when he learned that, Jinyoung was already by Jackson's side.


	4. A Nice Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been months, I've been irresponsible, slap me, beat my ass up I give you permission

Jinyoung was on his way to his bus stop, his hyungs from his soccer team couldn't drive him and Jackson because his car broke down yesterday. He hasn't been on the bus for a long time, every since him and Jaebum broke their friendship, he asked his mom to drop him off and pick him up. He couldn't watch Jaebum ride with Mark without his heart breaking into a million pieces. It was very cold outside and regrets not putting on his jacket. He just brought his knitted black sweater . His ears and nose were turning red and numb. His teeth were chattering , this could not get any worse. He was the only one at the bus stop everyone else barely rode the bus they all had parents , siblings, and friends to drive him. He felt a wet drop on him, white flakes were starting to appear. Oh hell no. Jinyoung looked up and saw that it was starting to snow. "God what did I do to deserve?" He said out loud. There was no one around so it was okay to act crazy, no one can judge him. He heard a loud engine car start coming his way. What kind of stupid fuck would drive their sports car in the winter. Those cars don't work well in the winter. Jinyoung squinted and tried to see who was driving in the car. 

"Shit." He mumbled, he tried to cover his face from the driver. Of course that stupid fuck would be Jaebum. It slipped his mind that he still lived in his neighborhood. He waited for the car to pass so can turn back around. The wind was blowing all the snow in his direction. He was definitely going to get sick. But since God is doesn't want to be friends Jinyoung, his luck went down the drain. Jaebum started to slow his car down once he spotted a lonely figure outside in the snow.

"Hey you!"

Jinyoung didn't turn around, "Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away." Jinyoung thought to himself.

"Do you need a ride to school, the busses are going to be late since the roads are icy."

Jinyoung had his back facing Jaebum, "No thanks. I don't want to trouble you." Now leave me alone .

Jaebum was starting to get suspicious, who wears a sweater outside when it's below 30 degrees. 

"Seriously, i don't mind. You'll probably get hyperthermia."

Jinyoung turned around, this was getting annoying. Okay maybe he's acting like a brat , he just wanted to avoid Jaebum as possible.

Jaebum widened his eyes once he recognized who the lonely figure was. Jinyoung walked to the car door and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Wow, you're offering me a ride but you didn't unlock the door."

Jaebum blushed embarrassed of his own stupidity, "S-sorry."

Jinyoung thought he blushed but then he remembered it was cold out and his red cheeks were from the weather. Jaebum waited for Jinyoung to put on his seatbelt and then he started drive. Jinyoung thanked Jaebum in his head for putting on the radio, or else he would've jumped out the window from all the tension. Out of the corner Jinyoung's eye, he saw Jaebum turn the heater on to full blast. He probably saw how Jinyoung's teeth were chattering and how his ears were bright red. 

Jinyoung said a silent "thank you." And Jaebum just responded with a smile.

"How come you going to the bus today?"

"My hyung's car broke down so i didnt have a ride. Plus my parents are busy. "

"Ah I see. Well if you need a ride just ask me, I wont mind."

"Why are you being so nice to me , you hate me." There Jinyoung just dropped the bomb, he hated the tension, so he just needs to announce the big ass elephant in the car. Jaebum coughed on his spit or air, whatever he was swallowing.

"I don't hate you. What makes you think I do?"

This pissed Jinyoung off, " oh I don't know how about all THE TIMES YOU LEFT ME FOR OTHER BUDDIES, talked shit about me behind my back and in front of me, and LETS NOT FORGET that YOU shattered my heart into a million pieces." Jinyoung only said that in his mind, he wish he could've said out loud but he didn't, so he summarized it for his sweet good 'ol friend, Jaebum.

"Oh, because we stopped being friends."

Jaebum sighed, "there's lots of things I have to explain to you Jinyoung. But just know I'm sorry."

Sorry? Jinyoung was confused, but before he could ask more questions , Jaebum pulled his car up to the main entrance of the school.

"Here, I'll drop you here so you don't have to walk much. I have to park my car."

Jiyoung nodded and got out the car. He chewed his bottom lip , he didn't know if he should just walk away or thank him. Ah what the hell, Jinyoung has been a gentleman all his life, no matter what that person did to him, acts of kindness will always be thanked. 

"Hey... Jaebum. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, I'll see you later."

Jaebum drove off and as Hi was about to turn around, he just realized something, how the fuck does Jaebum know I usually don't ride the bus. He dismissed it but still,Jinyoung walked into school that day with lots of questions.


End file.
